La guerre et l'armée
by Uki96
Summary: Quand deux hommes se rencontrent lors du pire, peuvent ils se préparer au meilleur ? Bon anniversaire Maly. Speirton


Bon anniversaire ma belle, tu es tout ce qui est de plus beau dans ce fandom, j'espère te faire justice avec ce petit bout de fic. Love ya!

* * *

Les changements entre eux avaient été subtils. Ils ne pouvaient faire autrement, la guerre et l'armée ne pardonnaient pas certains 'écarts'.

Carwood Lipton se pencha un peu plus sur la table, observant avec attention la carte étalée devant lui. Winters, Welsh et Nixon débattaient sur leurs futures tactiques contre les Allemands.

A côté de lui, se trouvait l'objet de son manque de concentration. La personne était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. Chaleur qui lui rappelait un certain moment dans un certain couvent.

S_i la guerre ne nous emporte pas, c'est moi qui t'emporterais._

Les mots résonnaient encore en lui. Une pure folie. La guerre et l'armée ne permettrait jamais leur relation, si on pouvait appeler cela une relation. C'était encore tout frais dans l'esprit de Carwood.

Rien ne le retenait dans la vie civile. Pas de femme ni d'enfant qui l'attendraient à son retour, s'il revenait. Mais cet homme. Cet homme avait une femme et un fils. Il ne pouvait pas juste décider de le vouloir lui aussi.

C'était contre nature. Carwood le savait. Deux hommes n'étaient pas faits pour être ensembles _de cette manière_.

Pourtant, la première fois que ses lèvres l'avaient embrassé, son corps entier avait pris feu, un désir enfoui au plus profond de lui était ressorti au grand jour. Le désir de sentir quelqu'un contre lui, d'aimer quelqu'un, de vouloir partager tout avec cette personne.

La guerre les avait tous ravagés et c'était dans leurs trous, au plus profond de l'Enfer, que Carwood se demandait s'il n'y avait peut-être finalement pas une place pour lui dans le cœur de cet homme si ravageur. Que, peut-être, ce que sa mère lui avait appris n'était pas si important, que deux hommes pouvaient s'aimer.

Les lignes de la carte n'avaient aucun sens pour Carwood. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'homme à côté de lui. A sa voix si grave lorsqu'il posait des questions à Winters, ou à ses doigts rugueux lorsqu'il frôla sa main avant d'indiquer un endroit de la carte. Carwood gardait la tête baissée, fixant le papier de ses yeux et espérant qu'aucun de ses supérieurs ne verraient ses joues enflammées.

\- Lipton ? Vous souhaitez rajouter quelque chose ?

Carwood releva la tête, fixant Winters des yeux. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air étrange, mais le major avait toujours été un homme très secret et très difficile à cerner.

Le soldat effectua un garde-à-vous.

\- Non, chef. Tout est clair.

Winters sourit à son ami.

\- Rompez, lieutenant, nous en avons fini pour ce matin.

Carwood hocha la tête et se retira de la salle, heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver l'air libre, même s'il était chargé de l'odeur de poudre de canon.

Le village dans lequel ils étaient stationnés n'avait pas non plus été épargné par les ravages du théâtre européen.

Carwood détestait cette guerre, détestait de voir ses hommes et ses plus proches amis se faire tuer ou mutiler les uns après les autres.

Carwood espérait de tout cœur pouvoir en finir rapidement. Il priait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne perde plus aucun de ses hommes et encore plus un certain supérieur.

\- Lieutenant ?

Une soudaine tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter.

Carwood se retourna pour contempler avec surprise deux yeux qui le fixaient avec envie.

Le sergent rougit.

\- Capitaine Speirs.

Speirs haussa un sourcil, se rapprochant un peu plus pour venir chuchoter à Lipton.

\- Lieutenant, appelez-moi Ron, nous sommes seuls pour le moment.

Carwood ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il était trop discipliné pour faire un faux-pas. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que la fin de la guerre se profilait peut-être à l'horizon.

\- Capitaine Speirs, j'ai besoin de vous pour venir vérifier le stock de la cantine, j'ai eu vent d'un cafouillage.

Speirs eut un sourire carnassier et Carwood ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre. Ils s'étaient interdits tout contact tant qu'ils étaient en service, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur chaque jour de se retenir.

Carwood avait besoin de cet homme, la guerre et la solitude le rongeait, comme tous ses frères d'armes, mais lui avait son objet de désir constamment avec lui et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Quel connard cet Hitler et son idéologie de merde.

\- Je vous suis, Lieutenant.

Jamais Carwood n'avait traversé aussi vite le village en direction de la cantine.

Une fois à l'intérieur du garde-manger, Speirs prit soin de verrouiller la porte et se précipita sur Carwood.

\- Merde, Lip, tu me rends fou !

Carwood gémit lorsque Speirs vint l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il adorait la fougue de son supérieur. Chaque moment qu'ils arrivaient à voler, à être seuls pendant quelques minutes, Speirs se transformait, n'était que pure passion et dévotion. Et tout était tourné vers Carwood.

Le lieutenant utilisa enfin ses mains pour rapprocher le corps de Speirs contre lui. Enfin, il pouvait le toucher, même si des couches de vêtements les séparaient, il adorait sentir le corps de Speirs.

Cette puissance à peine cachée, cette dangerosité de l'homme l'avait attirée et il s'était lui-même fait prisonnier.

Speirs continuait de l'embrasser, collant son entrejambe contre celle de Carwood.

Les gémissements de Carwood devenaient plus forts. Dieux que c'était délicieux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus goûté aux plaisirs charnels. Et de voir Speirs se frotter sans honte contre lui le rendait encore plus désireux de l'homme. Speirs était une merveille de la nature et il voulait le baiser de suite, contre le mur, le marquer et lui montrer à quel point il le désirait.

Mais la guerre et l'armée ne le permettaient pas. Même si Carwood voulait aller plus loin, sa conscience revient en force pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient sujets à être découverts.

Se séparant avec regret de Speirs, son érection douloureuse du manque d'attention, Carwood vint lui caresser la joue, touchant du bout des doigts sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Ron, tu sais qu'on doit faire attention.

Le regard de Speirs reprit conscience de la réalité de leur situation, son visage se referma pour retrouver sa rigueur habituel. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient trahir le désir qu'il ressentait pour Carwood.

\- Je sais, Lip, mais tu es la pire tentation qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Les joues de Carwood rosirent à nouveau. Speirs aurait sa peau avant les Allemands, c'était une certitude.

Leur moment de paix était arrivé à sa fin, Carwood ne pouvait se cacher très longtemps et il savait que Speirs non plus. Ils étaient des commandants d'Easy. Ils avaient toujours du boulot à faire.

Déverrouillant la porte, Carwood sortit, non sans déposer un dernier baiser léger sur les lèvres de Speirs.

\- A bientôt, capitaine Speirs.

Le regard que lui jeta Speirs le fit frissonner de désir.

* * *

Speirs était stressé. Un Speirs stressé était un Speirs dangereux.

Le regard de l'homme ne quittait pas le divan, où était allongé son bien le plus précieux en ce monde.

La quinte de toux qui secoua Lipton le fait grincer des dents. Chaque toux était plus importante, plus difficile et éreintante que la précédente.

Speirs ne savait que faire. Doc Roe allait et venait entre son logement et celui de Speirs pour venir vérifier l'état de Lip.

Chaque jour qui passait, il voyait l'homme se balancer entre la vie et la mort. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, Speirs avait une peur folle de ne plus le voir se réveiller et le regarder.

Le delirium était tellement intense que Lip ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait et Speirs avait ordonné à tous de laisser le Lieutenant seul, la seule exception étant Roe.

Un soir, après avoir rempli toutes ses obligations, Speirs se retrouva à nouveau face au diva qui supportait cet homme. Il ne savait que faire.

S'approchant de Carwood, Speirs lui caressa gentiment le visage, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes, le priant de ne pas le quitter et le laisser seul.

* * *

Lorsque Carwood se réveilla, se sentant enfin capable de respirer sans avoir l'impression de se faire poignarder les poumons, il découvrit le visage de Ron assoupit à côté de lui.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit les traits fatigués et stressés du capitaine, que même le sommeil n'arrivait à défaire.

Bougeant dans le lit, il vit Ron ouvrir les yeux, observant son visage avec intérêt.

\- Lip ?

\- Je suis là, Ron, je ne te quitterai pas.

A l'écoute de ses mots, Carwood vit Speirs fermer les yeux avec force, son visage tordu par l'expression d'une émotion intense qu'il n'arrivait à identifier.

Une simple larme coula le long de la joue de Speirs et le cœur de Carwood se brisa un peu plus. Que s'était-il passé pour que Speirs, l'homme que rien ne pouvait ébranler, se mette à pleurer ?

Carwood se rapprocha de Speirs, la lune éclairant encore la chambre de sa douce lueur.

\- Chut, Ron, je ne bougerai pas, je te le promets.

Les lèvres de Speirs trouvèrent les siennes sans difficulté. Le baiser était profond et passionnel.

Carwood pouvait sentir tout le désespoir que vivait Speirs et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

\- J'ai cru te perdre, murmura le capitaine, serrant Carwood.

Carwood plongea son nez dans la chevelure de Speirs, respirant à plein poumons cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Je te promets que ni la guerre ni la maladie ne m'empêchera de te ramener à la maison.

Speirs se crispa.

\- Alors tu es d'accord ?

Carwood embrassa avec douceur les lèvres de cet homme à qui appartenait désormais sa vie.

\- Ma vie est à toi et dès que tout cela sera terminé, tu seras le bienvenue à ma porte.

Speirs s'agrippa, tel un naufragé à son radeau, à Carwood, se permettant enfin de relâcher la tension de la semaine.

Il pouvait enfin voir la lueur au bout du tunnel. Cette lumière avait un nom, qu'il murmura dans le silence de la nuit, comme pour se rassurer sur sa présence.

\- Carwood, je t'aime.


End file.
